narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Haku
|Zdjęcie=Haku.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=白 |Rōmaji=Haku |Inne nazwy= Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 256 |Polski=Agata Gawrońska-Bauman |Japoński=Mayumi Asano |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=9 stycznia |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=15 |Wzrost część 1=155,9 cm |Waga część 1=43,2 kg |Klasyfikacja=Najemny Ninja |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Lodu |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Lodu |Przynależność=Kirigakure |Partner=Zabuza Momochi |Klan=Klan Yuki |Rodzice=Ojciec Haku, Matka Haku |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=15 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=9 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Naruto: Niewinne Serce Demoniczna Krew |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Powieść }} był sierotą z Kraju Wody oraz potomkiem klanu Yuki. Później stał się shinobim pod czujnym treningiem Zabuzy Momochiego, z którym następnie współpracował, ostatecznie zostając najemnym ninja. Przeszłość thumb|left|Haku jako dziecko. Haku urodził się w małej, śnieżnej wiosce w Kraju Wody, kraju, który cierpiał długo po zakończeniu wojny. W tamtych czasach, walczono z różnymi ninja, z których część posiadała kekkei genkai. Po zakończeniu wojny, wspomnienia z przerażających bitew nadal nękały umysły ludzi. Szybko zaczęto się obawiać kekkei genkai i znienawidzono ludzi nimi obdarzonych z obawy, że ich istnienie może doprowadzić do kolejnych wojen. Rodzice Haku byli prostymi rolnikami i wiedli spokojne życie. Kochali siebie nawzajem i byli dobrzy dla swojego dziecka. Niestety, wszystko się zmieniło. Matka Haku była posiadaczką kekkei genkai: Uwolnienie Lodu. Ukryła ten fakt przed swoim mężem, mając nadzieję, że miłość i pokój, który znalazła w ich małej rodzinie będzie trwać wiecznie. Pewnego dnia, Haku odkrył, że potrafi manipulować wodą. Zaskoczony tym, dumnie pokazał to swojej matce, która była przerażona tym, co zobaczyła. Surowo skarciła i uderzyła syna za ukazanie swoich zdolności, choć ze łzami w oczach natychmiast po tym go przeprosiła. W nich niewiedzy, ojciec chłopca był świadkiem całego zdarzenia. Gdy odkrył, że jego żona i dziecko posiadają kekkei genkai, zebrał mały tłum wieśniaków. Zapłakany zabił swoją żonę. Następnie próbował również zabić Haku, jednak zanim to zrobił, Haku mimowolnie użył Uwolnienia Lodu i stworzył kilka dużych szpiców z lodu, które zabiły jego ojca i resztę tłumu. thumb|right|Haku zgadza się dołączyć do Zabuzy. Osierocony Haku, stał się dzieckiem niechcianym przez nikogo, będąc zmuszonym do życia na mroźnych ulicach i grzebania w koszach na śmieci w celu znalezienia czegoś do jedzenia, a czasem nawet stawać do walki z dzikimi psami, które włóczyły się po ulicach. Po jakimś czasie, spotkał Zabuzę Momochiego, człowieka, który miał "takie same oczy" jak on. Zabuza później zapytał Haku, czy stanie się jego "bronią", co oznaczało stanie się shinobim wiernym jemu. Haku chętnie zaakceptował tą rolę, ze względu na cel jaki mu dał, i poświęcając swoje życie, stał się ostatecznym narzędziem Zabuzy. W anime, tuż przed opuszczeniem Kraju Wody, Haku i Zabuza spotkali Kimimaro. Haku sympatyzował się z Kimimaro ze względu na jego samotność i brak celu, które ujrzał w jego oczach. Jednakże, został zmuszony do dalszej drogi przez Zabuzę, pozostawiając Kimimaro samemu sobie. Następnie Zabuza trenował Haku zarówno w zwyczajach shinobi, jak i w każdej technice walki, jaką znał. Osobowość Haku był dobrodusznym, ustępliwym i oddanym shinobi, wierząc, że człowiek staje się naprawdę silny, gdy posiada kogoś, kogo chce chronić. Pomimo swojego talentu do walki i niesamowitych zdolności, Haku nie lubił potrzeby zabijania innych w swojej roli narzędzia, unikając tego w miarę możliwości. Kiedy był zmuszony do stawienia czoła przeciwnikowi, Haku robił co tylko mógł, by uniknąć zadawania mu większych obrażeń, a nawet wprowadzając ich w stan fikcyjnej śmierci, zapobiegając dalszej walce, tak jak było w przypadku jego pojedynku z Sasuke. Zanim poznał Zabuzę, cierpiał z powodu przekonania, że był nieprzydatny i służył mu, ponieważ chciał czuć się przydatny. Jego lojalność względem Zabuzy czasami ukazywała się w postrzeganiu go jako swojego ojca, gdyż po usłyszeniu od Kakashiego jak bardzo Zabuza w rzeczywistości troszczył się o Haku, chłopiec rozpłakał się ze szczęścia. Z powodu jego czystej, dobrodusznej osobowości, Zabuza wierzył, że pomimo jego czynów związanych z byciem jego narzędziem, Haku z pewnością będzie w stanie dostać się do nieba podczas, gdy on będzie skazany na piekło. Wygląd Haku był młodym mężczyzną o androgenicznym wyglądzie, będąc uważanym za pięknego przez Naruto, który twierdził, że był "ładniejszy od Sakury", nawet po tym, gdy dowiedział się o jego prawdziwej płci. Miał długie, czarne włosy, bladą skórę, smukłą sylwetkę oraz duże, ciemnobrązowe oczy. Strój shinobi Haku składał się ze standardowego, prążkowanego stroju Kirigakure, który sięgał do jego kolan. Na wierzchu nosił zielone haori w białe pasy, a wokół swojej talii dwukrotnie przepasaną, brązową wstęgę, ozdobioną frędzlami. Nosił także jasnobrązowe sandały na koturnie, a jego paznokcie u rąk i stóp były pomalowane na zielono-niebiesko. Nosząc ten strój, długie włosy Haku były upięte w kok za pomocą białego czepka podczas, gdy dwa kosmyki jego włosów opadały swobodnie, okalając jego twarz, będąc związane przy końcach za pomocą metalowych klipsów. Haku nosił także czarny ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem Kirigakure. W czasie walki lub przemieszczając się w sekrecie, nosił białą maskę tropiciela ninja na górze swojego ochraniacza, posiadająca cienkie, zaokrąglone dziury na oczy oraz czerwone, faliste wzory na miejscu ust, a także symbol Kirigakure na samym górze. thumb|Haku w swoim codziennym stroju. Kiedy Haku nie znajdował się na polu walki, pozostawiał swoje włosy rozpuszczone oraz nosił różowe kimono bez rękawów z jasnoczerwonymi końcami, będące udekorowane w śliwkowe wiry, które sięgało aż do jego kostek. Wokół swojej talli nosił proste, białe obi, związane w kokardę oraz parę jasnobrązowych sandałów z ciemnymi paskami. Nosił także naszyjnik w ciemnym kolorze wokół swojej szyi. Będąc dzieckiem, Haku nosił zbyt szeroką, jasnobrązową, postrzępioną koszulkę, która zsuwała się z jego ramion i parę postrzępionych spodni, sięgających do kolan, a także ciemny naszyjnik. Później, kiedy został zabrany przez Zabuzę, Haku miał na sobie krótkie, niebieskie kimono z jasnoniebieskimi końcami i ciemnoszarą, rozdzieloną spódnicę, podobną do tej, którą nosił jako shinobi oraz do tej, którą nosił jako młodsze dziecko, w czasach, gdy rodzice jeszcze żyli. Po byciu wskrzeszonym, jego twardówki stały się czarne. Umiejętności thumb|left|Haku wykonuje technikę [[Sairento Kiringu.]] Będąc wyjątkowo utalentowanym indywiduum oraz po odbyciu treningu u samego Zabuzy, Haku był bardzo niebezpiecznym i potężnym ninja jak na swój wiek. Według Zabuzy, Haku posiadał tak genialny talent w wielu dziedzinach, że mógł stać się znacznie niebezpieczniejszy od niego samego. Jego zdolności były wystarczająco duże, że Kabuto Yakushi zdecydował się go wskrzesić za pomocą techniki Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei w czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Sprawność Fizyczna thumb|Haku atakuje Zōriego i Warajiego zanim zdołali jakkolwiek zareagować. Cechą określającą umiejętności w walce Haku była jego śmiertelna prędkość. Bardzo szybko przeprowadzał swoje ataki, tak bardzo, że nawet Sasuke nie był w stanie śledzić jego działań, dopóki nie aktywował swojego Sharingana. Po tamtej chwili, Zabuza był w szoku, że Haku w rzeczywistości przegrał z Sasuke pod względem szybkości. Jego dynamiczność była tak wielka, że był w stanie błyskawicznie zniwelować odstęp od Zōriego i Warajiego, a także zabrać ich miecze, zanim którykolwiek z nich zrozumiał co się wydarzyło. Jego szybkość wzrastała do niewiarygodnego poziomu, z wykorzystaniem swoich Demonicznych Kryształowych Luster Lodu, w których wydawał się pojawiać we wszystkich lustrach na raz podczas, gdy w rzeczywistości przenosił się z jednego do drugiego w momentalnym tempie. Działało to na zasadzie, że mógł wystrzelić kilka senbonów ze wszystkich luster, wyglądając tak jakby był dosłownie w każdym z nich. Tak jak Zabuza, Haku był bardzo doświadczony w Sairento Kiringu, będąc w stanie efektywnie pokonywać przeciwników bez jakiejkolwiek widoczności i w wielu przypadkach z perfekcyjnym połączeniem swojego mistrza. Choć walczył głównie za pomocą senbonów z dystansu, Haku ukazał niebezpieczną celność, która pozwalała mu na efektywne uderzenie kluczowych miejsc na ciele. co natychmiastowo zabijało lub uspokajało przeciwnika. Zostało ukazane również w kilku przypadkach, iż Haku był dość silny, gdyż był w stanie nieść ciało Zabuzy nie tracąc przy tym swojej szybkości oraz łamiąc rękę Gatō poprzez zwykłe zaciśnięcie swojego chwytu wokół niej. Haku posiadał też godny uwagi talent w taijutsu, efektywnie blokując jednoczesne kopnięcia Might Guya i Rocka Lee. Haku potrafił też wykonywać pieczęcie ręczne za pomocą jednej ręki, zdolność, która zszokowała nawet Kakashiego. Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury .]] Najbardziej zauważalną mocą Haku było wykorzystanie transformacji czakry wody i wiatru do stworzenia Uwolnienia Lodu. Jego moc kontroli lodu umożliwiła mu korzystanie z specjalnych technik, takich jak Demoniczne Kryształowe Lustra Lodu, które otaczają cel pokrywą z kilkudziesięciu unoszących się lodowych luster. Dzięki temu, Haku mógł niepostrzeżenie atakować w trakcie przenoszenia się z jednego lustra do kolejnego, nawet jeśli jego przeciwnik znajdował się w powietrzu. W czasie retrospekcji ze swojej młodości w anime, Haku zaprezentował zdolność uwolnienia dużych kolców z lodu, kiedy miał zostać zabity przez swojego ojca. W defensywie, potrafił stworzyć kopuły, które były zdolne do zablokowania nawet wielu wybuchowych notek jednocześnie. Dodatkowo, zostało ujawnione, że Haku potrafił wpływać na pogodę, powodując lokalnie opady śniegu. Był w stanie również używać swoich dwóch żywiołów indywidualnie, tak jak w przypadku techniki Sensatsu Suishō, w której użył swojej natury wody do skoncentrowania otaczającej wody w igły, aby zaatakować przeciwników ze wszystkich stron. Inteligencja Haku posiadał bardzo dokładną wiedzę na temat ludzkiej fizjologii, dzięki byłemu treningowi w ANBU Zabuzy. Jego wiedza była na tyle duża, że mógł unieruchomić przeciwnika za pomocą akupunktury, poprzez naciśnięcie jednego określonego punktu na jego ciele dzięki senbon, by spowodować natychmiastową śmierć lub na utratę przytomności. Był także bardzo przenikliwym obserwatorem, gdyż wykazał duże umiejętności analityczne i obserwawcze, będąc zdolnym do szybkiego określania technik lub strategii przeciwnika. Haku również wydawał się posiadać sporą wiedzę na temat zwierząt, będąc w stanie wykryć Dywizję Ataku z Zaskoczenia Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, opierając na niezwykłym wzorze lotów ptaka, który stworzył Sai. Haku był także obeznany w zielarstwie, gdyż często zbierał rozmaite rośliny, aby używać ich do celów medycznych. Statystyki Część I Prolog — Kraj Fal thumb|right|Starcie Sasuke i Haku. Kiedy Zabuza miał zostać zabity przez Kakashiego Hatake, Haku pojawia się przebrany za tropiciela ninja, odgrywając zabicie Zabuzy. Wziął ciało, a gdzie indziej, ożywił go, pozostawiając Zabuza na odpoczynek przez tydzień, po czym mógł zrewanżować się z Kakashim. W tym czasie poznał Naruto, i miał z nim rozmowę na temat ich celów w życiu i tych, na których im zależy. Podczas drugiej walki Zabuzy z Kakashim, Haku (posiadając tę samą maskę jak wtedy, gdy ocalił Zabuzę), został wysłany do walki z uczniami Kakashiego: najpierw Sasuke, a potem Naruto. Uwięził obydwóch w Demonicznych Kryształowych Lustrach Lodu i strzelał do nich igłami, męcząc ich. Kiedy wydawało się, że Sasuke umiera chroniąc od "krytycznego" trafienia (w rzeczywistości miał tylko zostać wprowadzony w stan śmierci przez Haku), Naruto, w gniewie, wykorzystuje moc Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisiego Demona zapieczętowanego w nim. Był w stanie zaatakować Haku i przebić się przez lustra, po czym zrywając maskę Haku. Poznając Haku z wcześniejszego spotkania, Naruto odzyskuje przytomność w czasie, by powstrzymać się od zabicia Haku. thumb|left|Śmierć Haku. Haku, pokonany, a tym samym nie będąc dalej przydatnym dla Zabuzy, zapytał Naruto czy go zabije. Choć niechętnie, Naruto próbował to wykonać, jeśli miałoby to uszczęśliwić Haku. Za nim Naruto mógł to zrobić, Haku poczuł, że Zabuza ma być zabity przez Kakashiego. Znajdując jeden ostateczny cel, odparował atak Naruto i poszedł do Zabuza, używając siebie jako tarczy, ochraniając go przed Cięciem Błyskawicy Kakashiego. Przed swoją śmiercią łapie rękę Kakashiego, mając nadzieję że dzięki śmierci będzie on przydatny w walce Zabuzy z jego przeciwnikiem. Zabuza podziękował mu, i próbował przebić się przez jego ciało, by zabić Kakashiego, ale Hatake był w stanie uniknąć ataku. thumb|right|Martwy Haku obok Zabuzy. Kiedy pracodawca Zabuzy, Gatō przybył wkrótce potem, zdecydował się zakończyć swoją umowę z Zabuzą, i chciał skalać ciało Haku. Choć początkowo był niewzruszony tym, Zabuza został doprowadzony do łez, gdy Naruto powiedział mu, co Haku do niego czuł. W końcowym akcie pokuty, Zabuza zabił Gatō, kosztem własnego życia. Ginąc od obrażeń otrzymanych przez ludzi Gatō, Zabuza zwrócił się do martwego Haku, i zapytał, czy może iść do tej samej krainy co on. Część II Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja thumb|left|Haku ochrania Zabuzę. W przygotowania do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Haku zostaje wskrzeszony przez Kabuto Yakushiego, zanim zostaje zmobilizowany wraz z Garim, Pakurą i Toroim. Rozmawiając z Zabuzą, Haku zauważa, że ich sytuacja jest niezwykła, gdyż jego ciało szło według własnej woli, pomimo że jego umysł jest czysty. Kiedy jego grupa została zaatakowana przez Dywizję Ataku z Zaskoczenia, Haku szybko chroni zarówno siebie, jak i Zabuzę przed wybuchowymi notkami niesionymi przez atramentowe ptaki Saia. Lokalizując pozycję wroga w niebie, Haku tworzy lustro nad nimi i strzela do nich senbonem, zanim dołączył do ożywionych shinobi znajdujących się niżej. Mimowolnie szturmując uziemionego wroga, Haku zostaje przejęty przez Rocka Lee. Gdy Zabuza rozmawia z Kakashim, ten ostatni wyjawia, że Naruto stał się podziwianym shinobi od kiedy walczy z nim, na co Haku szczęśliwie zauważa, że wierzył, iż Naruto dalej się doskonalił. thumb|Haku zostaje przecięty przez Zabuzę. Po tym jak Kabuto wymazał ich świadomość, Haku prosi Kakashiego, by powstrzymał ich ponownie, jednocześnie twierdząc że zawiódł jako narzędzie Zabuzy, gdyż ten ostatni jest również martwy. Jednakże, gdy Kakashi informuje, że w rzeczywistości udało mu się i Zabuza nie postrzegał go tylko jako narzędzie, wzruszony Haku cicho dziękuje Zabuzie, zanim resztki jego świadomości znikają. Następnie Haku bezmyślnie rozpoczyna atak, zabijając kilku shinobi Trzeciej Dywizji, dopóki nie zostaje zatrzymany przez Mighta Guya i Rocka Lee. Po tym jak reszta poprzedniego pokolenia Siedmiu Szermierzy Ninja Mgły została przywołana, Haku wraca do swoich luster, gdy szermierze rozpoczynają swoją cichą masakrę na polu bitwy pokrytym przez mgłę. Kabuto następnie przenosi Haku w celu przerwania próby Kakashiego w przecięciu Zabuzy, podobnie jak on zablokował Kakashiego w ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Przebity Haku wtedy ciągle trzyma Kakashiego, by Zabuza mógł zaatakować, przecinając na pół Haku w tym procesie. Ensui Nara wtedy unieruchamia Haku, który zostaje związany i zapieczętowany przez Maki, po porażce Zabuzy. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny Później, wraz z uwolnieniem techniki Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, źródło światła otacza zapieczętowane ciało Haku, gdy technika miała być rozproszona i jego dusza powróciła do zaświatów. Ciekawostki * Imię "Haku" oznacza "biały" (白), podczas, gdy nazwa jego klanu "Yuki" oznacza "śnieg" (雪). *Haku i jego zdolność Uwolnienia Lodu miała odniesienie w Części II, gdy Naruto poznawał różne rodzaje czakry. *Mimo wczesnej śmierci i krótkiego występu w historii, Haku był w niej stosunkowo popularną postacią. Regularnie pojawia się na listach ulubionych postaci, ale wypadł z pierwszej 10 w najnowszych wynikach. *Sposób w jaki Naruto zniszczył maskę Haku został później odzwierciedlony, kiedy Naruto zniszczył maskę Obito. *W Prefekturze Ishikawa w Japonii, istnieje pokryty śniegiem, potencjalnie aktywny wulkan znany jako Góra Haku. *Haku, Minato Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha i Guren są jedynymi znanymi shinobi, którzy potrafią wykonywać techniki za pomocą jednej ręki. *W części I, Haku nie miał na sobie szminki, zarówno w mandze, jak i w anime. Jednakże, w części II, gdy został wskrzeszony, był widziany mając na sobie szminkę (jaśniejszy odcień w anime, a ciemniejszy w mandze) zarówno w retrospekcjach, jak w pełnych wystąpieniach. *Sposób w jaki Kakashi zabił Haku, odzwierciedla sposób w jaki zabił też Rin Noharę, gdyż w obu przypadkach były to zgony nieumyślne, ponieważ zarówno Rin, jak i Haku wbiegli wprost na atak Kakashiego i zostali przebici przez klatkę piersiową. Cytaty *(Do Gatō) „''Nie dotykaj Zabuzy swoimi brudnymi łapskami”''. (「汚い手で再不斬さんにさわるな......」, "Kitanai te de Zabuza-san ni sawaruna......")Naruto rozdział 18, strona 15 *(Do Naruto) "Gdy osoba... ma coś ważnego co chce chronić... wtedy staje się naprawdę silna" (「人は...大切な何かを守りたいと思った時に本当に強くなれる ものなんです」, "Hito ha... taisetsuna nanika o mamoritai to omotta toki ni hontō ni ''tsuyoku nareru mono nan desu''")Naruto rozdział 21, strona 11 *(Do Zabuzy) "Proszę pana… ma pan takie same oczy jak ja”. (「お兄ちゃんも...ボクと同じ目してる...」, "Onii-chan mo... boku to onaji me shiteru...")Naruto rozdział 25, strona 14 *(Do Naruto) „''Jeśli to możliwe, nie chcę Cię zabić... Nie chcę, abyś ty mnie zabili... jednak jeśli przyjdziesz po mnie... zabiję moje serce i stanę się prawdziwym Shinobi!” (「出来るなら君達を殺したくないし.........君達にボクを殺させたくもない......　けれど　君達が向かってくれなら.........ボクは　刃で心を殺し忍になりくる」, ''"Dekiru nara kimi-tachi o koroshitakunai shi......... Kimi-tachi ni boku o korosasetaku mo nai...... keredo kimi-tachi ga mukatte kure nara......... boku wa yaiba de kokoro o koroshi shinobi ni nari kuru")Naruto rozdział 25, strona 15 *(Do Naruto) „''Ten most wiąże nasz los. Tu będziemy walczyć. Ja dla swoich marzeń, wy dla swoich. Proszę nie miejcie do mnie żalu.” (「この橋はそれぞれの夢へとつながる。戦いの場所。ボクは ボクの夢の為に。君達は 君達の夢の為に。恨まないで下さい」, "''Kono hashi wa sorezore no yume e to tsunagaru. Tatakai no basho. Boku ha boku no yume no tame ni. Kimi-tachi ha kimi-tachi no yume no tame ni. Uramanaide kudasai")Naruto rozdział 25, strona 15-16 *(Do Naruto) "Chcę chronić ważną dla mnie osobę... Chce służyć tej osobie. Chce walczyć za tą osobę. Chcę by marzenia tej osoby ziściły się... To jest moje marzenie" (「ボクは大切な人を護りたい...その人の為に働き、その人の為に戦い、その人の夢を叶えたい...それがボクの夢」, "Boku wa taisetsu na hito o mamoritai... Sono hito no tame ni hataraki, sono hito no tame ni tatakai, sono hito no yume o kanaetai... Sore ga boku no yume")Naruto rozdział 25, strona 16 *(Do Naruto) „''Rozumiesz to?... Nie mając marzenia… nie będąc nikomu potrzebny… Ból bycia po prostu żywym''”. (「知っていますか?夢もなく...誰からも必要とされず...ただ生きることの苦しみを」, "Shitte imasu ka? Yume mo naku... dare kara mo hitsuyō to sarezu... Tada ikiru koto no kurushimi o")Naruto rozdział 29, strona 06 *(Do Naruto) „''Zdałem sobie sprawę z najbardziej bolesnej rzeczy .... na tym świecie ... moje istnienie nie było potrzebne''". (「それが一番辛いことだと知った......自分が この世にまるで...必要とされない存在だということです」, "Sore ga ichiban tsurai koto da to shitta...... Jibun ga kono yo ni marude... hitsuyō to sarenai sonzai da to iu koto desu")Naruto rozdział 29, strona 11 Źródła en:Haku Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły